What is Left
by Athena Leigh
Summary: ObiWan makes a small unexpected discovery on Naboo.


**What is Left**

Naboo was such a beautiful world. As they wandered through the gardens, Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking how even the cities on this planet held a magnificence which most cities obscured. It was simply a lovely place.

"Congratulations on your reelection, your Highness."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, but it was not much of a surprise; there was little opposition to my second term." Padme was clad in the full vestments of her position but spoke to Obi-Wan without the royal lilt traditionally used at formal occasions.

"The people love you. It is good that you have united so many." Obi-Wan glanced around at the gardens, noticing that many of the flowers were similar to those in the Temple gardens.

"I could not have done it without the Jedi. You and your Master were instrumental in keeping our world peaceful, as was Anakin. How is your apprentice?"

"He is well. He is an exceptional student." Obi-Wan nodded. His 14-year-old apprentice had remained at the Temple; it was deemed unnecessary for him to miss his classes just to retrieve a datafile on suspicious activity, and Obi-Wan thought it better that he not face the distraction that was Naboo. "Qui-Gon was right to insist on his training."

Obi-Wan paused and walked off the path. Padme followed. "Excuse me, your highness, but were these bushes planted here?"

Padme looked at the white flowers and shook her head. "No, they just started to grow there a few years ago. None of the gardeners are quite sure the reason. Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan looked away from her and gathered a breath to calm his racing heart. "This is where I spread my Master's ashes." The flowers were exactly like the white roses he and Qui-Gon had kept in their garden at the Temple. It was a small thing, but it was their project, to grow together, and they would meditate there together next to the garden. The rose bush had never died, at least not until Obi-Wan had neglected it after the passing of his Master.

Padme gently touched his arm and smiled sympathetically. They continued down the path. "Are you sure you won't stay with us for just one more day?"

Obi-Wan returned her a small smile. "I think that I will, your Highness."

* * *

Night did not sit heavily upon this place, instead lightly covering Naboo in a gentle veil. For Obi-Wan, it was a cloak to hide him. It was late, and everyone else was asleep, so there were no eyes to spy him anyway. He made his way down the path as he had earlier, finding the location and kneeling silently before the roses.

"I'm sorry, Master." He hung his head, feeling like an errant Padawan again. "I failed you, and I can never be forgiven." His eyes washed out to a diluted grey. "I'm doing my best with Anakin, but you would have done so much better. He's arrogant and proud, and I don't know what to do. How did you do it with me? If only you were here to guide us both." He shifted, silence broken only by a forlorn sniffle. "I'm sorry about our garden. I failed at that too. I just couldn't go in there without you. It was too hard." A hand that didn't seem so small any more wiped at the unrestrained tears glistening on his face. "I miss you."

The dawn came grey to Theed; apparently even Naboo had clouds. The light grew around the Knight with head bowed. At last he lifted his gaze just as a finger of sunlight broke through the overcast sky and touched upon a single bud. Obi-Wan looked at the flower it pointed to and thought that it was the most beautiful in the whole garden. He reached out and caressed it with both hands, before gently separating it from its fellows and taking it with him.

Returning to the Temple, Obi-Wan tentatively approached the special meditation garden and slowly entered. Kneeling at the center, he carefully dug a spot for the bud. This time he would not be afraid to take care of it. He would always honor and cherish Qui-Gon's memory.

The one flower looked so lonely, and Obi-Wan sympathized, but he knew it would grow and have many friends and never be alone again. That was Qui-Gon's gift.

This garden was so full of happy memories, Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling, and as he did so it was as if he could feel a presence in the room.

"Hello, Master."


End file.
